Życie jest niepewne, dlatego najpierw jedz deser
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 9 Informacje: *Zadanie prowadzi [[User:DreamKiller1|'Dk']] *'Nutty' oraz Evan za zwycięstwo w poprzednim zadaniu wezmą udział w mini-zadanku, które zagwarantuje jednemu z nich nietykalność w odcinku oraz zwolnienie z głównego zadania. *Wszyscy przegrani z poprzedniego odcinka zobowiązani są przeczytać informację w Kotłowni oraz się do niej dostosować. *Każdy więzień otrzymał wszystkie swoje wspomnienia, akta znajdują się w waszych celach. *Główne zadanie pojawi się w Czwartek. Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Cała cela ogrodzona jest przez ogromne bumerangi z literami tworzącymi "Beck". Cela Gabrielli: ... Cela Igora: ... Cela Jamesa: ... Cela Nikodema: Nikodem obudził się niezbyt dużo pamiętał z wczoraj niewiele głównie przez mgłe jednak odrazu zauważył swój strój i większość mu sie przypomniało. Nikodem: 'a no tak przecież wczoraj było to zadanie co mi zniszczyło outfit. Czasami trzeba sie jednak poświęcić dla życia ''Chłopak przypomniał sobie również że mieli razem z innymi nie bezpiecznymi wtedy uczestnikami wypompować wodę z kotłowni więc nawet sie nie przebrał ponieważ i tak jego strój zniszczyłby sie od wody rozmyślając troche o tym znalazł akta siebie samego znalazł to w sumie za dużo powiedziane wystarczył że sie podniósł. Miały na sobie napis "Nikodem" więc okularnik wiedział że to jego akta więc zaczął je czytać była tam napisana jego historia 'Nikodem: '''Musiałem być świetnym projektantem mody. Może nawet miałem jakiś mega oddanych fanów którzy teraz oglądają to dla mnie. *w tym momencie machnął sposobem oznaczjącym "Nie dziękuje" lecz tutaj znaczyło to coś w stylu "aaaaa nie"*. ''Gdzieś tak pół godziny pózniej skończył czytać te akta i wrócił do tego co miał zrobić czyli wypompować wode w kotłowni. Nie był z tego szczególnie zadawolony ale cóż chciał żyć więc w swoim troszke przyciemniałych spodniach i zniszczonych podeszewach wyszedł z pokoju i udał sie w strone kotłowni. Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety, podpisane "Liberty". Cela Izumi: Japonka obudziła się z bólem głowy. Ostatnie wydarzenia dały się we znaki i jeszcze nieco pamięci wróciło. 'Izumi: '''Trzeba się przejść. ''Mruknęła do siebie i wyszła. Cela Nutty: ... Cela Tamary: Kilka dzid wbitych w podłogę, na jednej karteczka z napisem "Tamara". Cela Hanae: Zakrwawione wnętrze, w drzwi wbita parasolka z karteczką "Hanae". Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: Arisha obudziła się w swojej celi. Z powodu ostatniego upału koc był jej niepotrzebny, ale poduszka stanowiła przyjemne udogodnienie. Tyle czekała na wspomnienia, a ciągle jeszcze tyle do zrobienia. Sprawdziła czy jej "akta" są w tej skrytce, w której je zostawiła i odetchnęła z ulgą. 'Arisha: '''Wszystko po kolei... ''Podniosła się z łóżka, ubrała się w luźne szare spodnie nad kostkę i czarny top. Nie myślała wiele nad kreacją, ani włosami, więc zostawiła je rozpuszczone i postanowiła odnaleźć kotłownię. Przed wyjściem jeszcze ostatni raz rzuciła wzrokiem na celę, na skrytkę...pokręciła głową. Później. Przygryzła wargę, jakby zastanawiając się, czy dobrze robi i ostatecznie opuściła celę... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: Zamknięte na kłódkę. Na drzwiach napis czerwonym sprayem "Wielki Ben". Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięte na klucz. Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Colta: ... Pokój Evana: Najnowszy uczestnik programu otrzymał swój pokój w bloku Ekipy. Jest w lepszym stanie niż w innych blokach, ale nadal gorszy od obecnych w tym. Na chwilę wrócił do swojego pokoju przysłonić okno oraz zerknąć do notatki pozostawione przez prowadzących. Mógł dopiero teraz przeczytać większość w spokoju. '''Evan: Huh? Te zasady chyba ciągle zmieniają pomieszczenie wisząc wszędzie. Skojarzył je więc skończył bardzo szybko odkładając sobie do środka swojej skrytki pod łóżkiem. Choć mieszkał w bloku ekipy miał takie same warunki jak reszta. Łóżko, schowek pod nim na rzeczy, rozbite lustro, jakiś spróchniały stolik nocny bez nogi zastąpionej prętem i kratkowane okno na świat. Evan: Powinienem im pomóc czy coś? *wyjrzał w stronę okna* Pewnie i tak jestem już cheaterem lecącym na motherlode czy allyourbasearebelongtous czy... *ziewną znużony* zresztą z wspomnieniami, dodatkowym życiem... Obojętnie spoglądał jeszcze przez chwilę aż słońce zaczęło go drażnić. Skoro już udało mu się przeżyć oraz był praktycznie zwolniony jak Nutty postanowił pokrążyć trochę po obiekcie nie mając i tak nic szczególnego do roboty. Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: ... Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: Dostęp bardzo ograniczony, z podłogi cieknie woda. Salka Spirytystyczna: Drzwi szeroko otwarte. Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Zamknięte, na drzwiach wisi informacja. "Sklepiku nie ma i nie będzie kurwa! Rozumiecie to? ~ C" Studio: Studio jest jednym z większych pomieszczeń w więzieniu. Oprócz głównego pomieszczenia relaksacyjno-rekreacyjnego dzieli się także na osiem dźwiękoszczelnych pokojów nagrań. Na stole w głównym pomieszczeniu znajduje się informacja dla Nutty oraz Evana. ---- Jako, że oboje byliście najlepsi w swoich grupach na poprzednim zadaniu, oprócz uniknięcia babrania się w ściekach możecie także wymigać się od głównego zadania. Jak tego dokonać, otóż już wyjaśniam. Poniżej dostaliście listę z punktami od 1 do 5. Wasze zadanie to wskazać pięć utworów, które według was pasują lub spodobałyby się osobie prowadzącego (czyli mnie, Dk). Lepsze propozycje zapewnią nietykalność, gorsza osoba będzie musiała powalczyć o nią w czwartek. ---- Nutty i Evan zapoznali się z informacją, po czym zaczęli główkować... Wskazania Nutty: 1. Skillet - Monster 2. Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix 3. Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become 4. Lil Peep, Lil Tracy - Witchblades 5. Hollywood Undead - Time Bomb Wskazania Evana: 1. Tia - Deal with the Devil 2. Myth&Roid - Paradisus-Paradoxum 3. Kana-Boon - Silhouette 4. Myth&Roid - Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy 5. Houkago Tea Time - GO! GO! MANIAC Kotłownia: W środku znajduje się kocioł grzewczy. Jest to również miejsce w którym znajduje się usterka kanalizacyjna, przegrani z poprzedniego odcinka mają obowiązek się tym zająć. Nikodem nie wiedział czemu ale jakoś wiedział gdzie znajdowało sie to pomieszczenie no cóż chłopak otworzył drzwi o dziwo nie wylało sie na niego nic lecz było już blisko żeby jakby otworzył te drzwi odrobinke pózniej tak sie stało Również na blondyna buchneło gorące powierze. Przed chłopakiem stały pompki do wypompowywania wody blondyn nigdy takich nie widział lecz zobaczył to po napisie na nich samych widać było że były tanie. Nikodem nie zliczył ile ich jest ale było wystarczająco chłopak za bardzo nie wiedząc co ma zrobić z tą pompką najpierw ją włęc ją wziął i obadał to urządzenie. Po tym Chłopak w miare chyba dowiedział sie jak czymś takim wypompowywać wodę więc spróbował to włączyć troszke mu to zajeło ale w końcu zobaczył włącznik i go przełączył żeby pompka była włączona wtem nakierował ją na wode troche zbierała lecz było to troche mało jak na to ile wody było już w pomieszczeniu i tak okularnik zaczął to robić chociaż mógł podszlifować swoją cierpliwość. Nikodem trochę już tak stał wypompowując wode jego sukcesem było to że mógł zejść na niższy stopień schodów bez pływania lecz nadal długa droga przed tym żeby wypompować całkowicie wode. Od ostatniego postępu mineło trochę czasu chłopak myślał o tym gdzie ci inni przegrani no ale on przynajmniej wykonywał swój obowiązek a kolejny stopień był odwodniony I jak na zawołanie, w kotłowni pojawił się inny uczestnik, James. Jego też trochę zdziwił fakt, że jest tylko Nikodem. Ale no cóż, może to przez jeszcze wczesną porę. James: ' Hej. Ty tu już samego rana pracujesz? *zapytał, lecz Nikodem wydawał się jakby go nie zauważył* ''Miał ze sobą dodatkowo dwa wiadra, za pomocą których miał opróżniać kotłownie z wody. Nabierał ją więc do wiaderek. Teraz musiał je tylko gdzieś wynieść. '' ''Do kotłowni dotarła też wreszcie Arisha, w drzwiach uciekając z przed nosa Jamesowi, niosącemu wiadra. Po chwili zobaczyła też Nikodema, któremu pomachała na powitanie. Rozejrzawszy się po kotłowni powstrzymała się przed chwyceniem za głowę. No cóż. Idealne zadanie dla taniej *kaszel* darmowej *kaszel* siły roboczej. Zobaczyła, że jej poprzednicy częściowo zajęli się odpompowywaniem wody, ale coś trzeba zrobić z usterką. Nie miała pojęcia skąd wypływa woda...Zatem musiała to sprawdzić. Arisha odłożyła buty przed drzwiami do kotłowni i zaczęła schodzić po schodkach. Gdy już dalej nie mogła iść po prostu nabrała powietrza i zanurkowała. Może nie było to nurkowanie i oglądanie rafy koralowej, ale jakby bardzo ruszyć wyobraźnię... Arisha oglądała rury szukając jakiegoś pęknięcia, z którego wypływa woda. Za pierwszym razem nic nie znalazła i musiała nabrać powietrza i spróbować jeszcze raz. Na szczęście dzięki pompie poziom wody się nie podnosił. Za drugim razem brunetce się poszczęściło i znalazła źródło katastrofy. Dwie rury znajdujące się obok siebie były dziurawe i stale wylewała się z nich woda. Dziewczyna nie miała przy sobie nic, czym mogłaby je załatać, więc musiała się wrócić do wejścia lub nawet opuścić pokój? 'Arisha: '''Musimy jakoś załatać dziurawe rury *powiedziała do pozostałych stając już w pełni na schodkach* ''Następnie do kotłowni wszedł Igor z Russellem. Chłopak z ptakiem stanęli i zaczęli "gadać" między sobą nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałą 3. Jednak oni zwrócili uwagę na niego, głównie ze względu na rolkę taśmy klejącej, którą Igor miał ze sobą. '''Igor: No dobra Russell. Szybko zaklejamy te mały dziurki, które zrobiłeś pazurami, a dużą, która tu była, zostawimy dla kogoś innego do zajęcia się. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok od ptaka i spostrzegł się, że w kotłowni są już inni zawodnicy. Igor: Nie było nas tylko 5 minut i nagle cała gromadka się zebrała?! Eeeemmm... Znaczy... Przyynioosłem taśmę? Bo może się przydać, a przezorny zawsze zabezpieczony... Dużo słyszeliście z naszej rozmowy? Izumi pojawiła się tutaj i zerknęła na przybyłych, pomachała do nich niemrawo. Izumi: Co właściwie trzeba.. Próbowała pomyśleć nad sposobem załatania dziur. James już z pustymi wiadrami wrócił do kotłowni. James: ' Jasny gwint. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to do wieczora będziemy pozbywać się tej wody. ''Powiedział to zanim zauważył, że Arisha, Igor i Izumi też już tu pracują. 'James: ' A, ok. W takim razie może pójdzie szybciej. Nabrał ponownie wodę do wiader, które miał zamiar znów wynieść. Nie przeszkadzał innym w łataniu dziury. Był tylko trochę wkurzony na Igora. 'James: ' Gdybyś umiał pilnować tego swojego Russela, to byśmy teraz nie mieli tej powodzi. Maszynownia: Zamknięte. Ze środka wydobywają się głośne odgłosy pracujących urządzeń. Podwórko: Niedostępne. Teren zalany. Zadanie - Studio: Pozostała dziewiątka uczestników została wezwana do najnowszego dostępnego pomieszczenia. Dwoje z nich było już tutaj wcześniej, inni dopiero pierwszy raz. Na kanapie siedział jeden z prowadzących, w dłoniach trzymał czarną gitarę klasyczną. Co jakiś czas brzdąkał jakieś nuty, gdy wszyscy zjawili się w studio przestał. '''Flynn: Hello. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Podniósł się, odkładając gitarę na kanapie. Flynn: Na początek chciałbym pochwalić dwóch panów. Dzięki działaniom Nikodema oraz Jamesa awaria została zneutralizowana. Odpowiednie osoby zajmują się aktualnie naprawą, zaś chłopacy w nagrodę za przyczynienie się do sprawy dostaną something special. Podszedł do chłopaków i poklepał ich po ramionach. Flynn: James dostanie produkty luksusowego kalibru, dzięki czemu będziesz mógł urządzić sobie wyżerkę, natomiast Nikodem… do twojej celi zostaną dostarczone materiały krawieckie, dzięki czemu będziesz mógł pobawić się trochę w projektanta mody. Obaj chłopacy wyglądali wyjątkowo zadowoleni, chłopak uśmiechnął się i powrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Flynn: Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie wymagało od was trochę kreatywności, logiki i poczucia rytmu. Kto połączy te trzy cechy będzie w stanie stworzyć prawdziwą sztukę… muzykę. Pstryknął palcami, nad ośmioma pokojami zaświeciły się zielone neony, przez szyby ukazując pokoje nagrań w całej okazałości. Flynn: Zmierzycie się dzisiaj w prawdziwej bitwie artystycznej. Każde z was będzie musiało wykazać się tymi cechami o których wspomniałem wcześniej, a także będzie poddane presji rywalizacji, becouse po części będziecie też walczyć ze sobą nawzajem. Rozstawił dłonie, nad nim wysunął się telewizor, na którego obrazie znajdowało się osiem zasłoniętych zdjęć. Flynn: Będziecie rywalizować w parach, osoba która wypadnie gorzej w danej parze, będzie zagrożona eliminacją na dzisiejszej rozprawie. Lepsze osoby będą nietykalne, a ich życia chwilowo bezpieczne. Wyciągnął z kieszeni pilota, podrzucił go w ręce i zakręcił nim. Flynn: Zanim jednak losowanie, dwoje z was brało udział w małym zadaniu dla najlepszych ostatniego tygodnia. Mieliście za zadanie wskazać pięć utworów, które według was mogłyby przypaść mi do gustu… Skinął ręką, Nutty i Evan wystąpili przed szereg. Flynn: Nasz nowy nabytek poszedł w kierunku Azjatyckich klimatów. Muszę przyznać, że trochę mnie tym zaskoczył… spodziewałem się czegoś zupełnie innego. Wiewiórka natomiast postawiła na sprawdzone kawałki, wplątując w to jeden całkiem zaskakujący track. Blondyn pokręcił chwilę głową, po czym z błyskiem w oku objął po przyjacielsku jedno z nich. Flynn: Nie jest to łatwe, ale wygrać mogło tylko lepsze z was. Widać, że Evan naszukał się tych piosenek, szczerze mówiąc niektóre z nich były całkiem fire. *wystawił kciuka w górę* Wskazania Nutty również nie były złe, powiedziałbym nawet, że gdybyś wstawiła więcej utworów jak twoje czwarte wskazanie, to wygrałabyś w przedbiegach… no właśnie, gdybyś wskazała. Podniósł w górę rękę Evana, w geście triumfu. Flynn: Gratulację Evan. Dzisiaj jesteś bezpieczny, będziesz mógł oglądać poczynania swoich nowych kolegów w gronie naszej wspaniałej ekipy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, był zadowolony ze swojego wyniku. Flynn: Resztę natomiast czeka losowanie. Wcisnął guzik, maszyna losująca mieszała chwilę, po czym ustaliła pary. Flynn: I wszystko jasne! Udajcie się do pokojów, w których będziecie mieć trochę czasu na przyszykowanie się do ostatecznego występu. Wskazał ręką na pokoje nagrań. Evana zaś zaprosił w kierunku wyjścia. Flynn: No i jeszcze jedno. W żadnym wypadku nie możecie modyfikować tego, co tam wrzucicie. Będzie to karane, surowo. Bye! :3 Wyszedł z Evanem, zostawiając skołowaną dziewiątkę samą sobie. // Było artystycznie, a teraz prosto. W parach walczycie w bitwie muzycznej, z narzuconymi wam beat’ami. Każde z was otrzyma przedział, w jakim ma się zmieścić z tekstem, który należy wykorzystać MAKSYMALNIE jak tylko się da. W wersach musicie się dostosować do panującego klimatu w rytmie, jednocześnie pamiętając, że musicie pogrążyć waszego przeciwnika jak tylko się da. Sugeruje język polski, jednakże angielski też mile widziany jeżeli ktoś czuje taką potrzebę. *Macie wykorzystać cały czas, który zostanie wam przydzielony. Nie więcej, nie mniej. *Nie zaliczę wyzwania, zrobionego w stylu „byle by coś było”. KMWTW. ;) *W razie pytań pisać na pw. Czas macie do Niedzieli, godziny 18:00. Powodzenia. // Przygotowania Arishy: Arisha do dyspozycji dostała kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mogła puszczać przypisany jej beat. Przygotowania Deidre: Deidre do dyspozycji dostała kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mogła puszczać przypisany jej beat. Deidre zaczęła się wsłuchiwać w beat. Żeby lepiej go zrozumieć położyła się na podłodze i rozluźniła. Kartkę odłożyła gdzieś na bok. Do myśli zaczęły przychodzić jej różne rymy i teksty, których mogłaby użyć w występie. Jednak nic, co mogłoby choć w niewielkim stopniu urazić Gabriellę. Dziewczynę bardzo wymęczyła taka intensywna rozkmina i Deidre tak leżąc i słuchając w kółko jednej melodii, najzwyczajniej przysnęła. ... Gdy obudziła się, zrozumiała, że jest już czas na występ. Spojrzała na kartkę - była pusta. Dziewczynę przeraziła się, było zbyt późno na napisanie czegokolwiek. A w głowie miała przecież tak wiele dobrych tekstów, z których na pewno mogłaby coś sklecić. Ostatecznie stwierdziła, że muzyka jest życiem, to się po prostu czuje, a ona zdecydowanie jest jeszcze żywa. Da sobie radę, zmiecie Gabriellę na totalnym spontanie i będzie z siebie w chuj dumna. W razie przegranej - zero zaskoczenia, nie dała rady wymyślić tekstu! Dziewczyna poszła, nie oczekując po swoim występie niczego. Przygotowania Gabrielli: Gabriella do dyspozycji dostała kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mogła puszczać przypisany jej beat. Przygotowania Izumi: Izumi do dyspozycji dostała kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mogła puszczać przypisany jej beat. Izumi wzięła i zaczęła przesłuchiwać muzykę. Zerknęła też na chłopaka z krukiem. Izumi: 'Skądś kojarzę melodię. ''Skupiła swój umysł, by sobie przypomnieć. 'Izumi: '''Dingo Bingo. Oh wait. ''Przypomniała sobie, że podobnie zwała się drużyna z której on był. 'Izumi: '''We will see.. kruk. ''Zaczęła pisać i wykonywać zadanie. Przygotowania Nutty: Nutty do dyspozycji dostała kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mogła puszczać przypisany jej beat. Przygotowania Igora: Igor do dyspozycji dostał kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mógł puszczać przypisany mu beat. Igor był trochę zawiedziony beatem jaki dostał i było po nim widać, że nie wiedział co napisać '''Igor: Ten beat jest na prawdę dosyć wolny i to nie jest nic dobrego. Jakby był to szybki beat, to samym freestylem bym wygrał, ale cóż. Najtrudniejsze chyba jest to, że muszę ją obrażać, a mówienie czegoś złego o kimś o kim wiele się nie wie, nie jest łatwe. Mogłem wychodzić częściej do ludzi zamiast siedzieć tylko z tą mendą *Chłopak odwraca głowe w stronę Russella siedzącego na jego ramieniu* Tak o to mówię. Igor: Okej jaka jest Izumi? Hmmm... *Flashback spotkania Izumi w łazience w odc. 7 oraz gdy weszła do kotłowni* Okej, jest miła i pokojowa, ale takie cechy nie do końca nadają się do obrażenia... Ale takie cechy nie zbudzają także większej ekscytacji widzów. Hmmm... Chłopak napisał coś na swojej kartce. Igor: Hmmm... Co się rymuje z "Say"? Russell: "Day"! Igor spojrzał się z uśmiechem na Kruka. Igor: Nieźle, Rus. Pogłaskał ptaka po jego małej główce po czym kontynouwał pisanie. ... Po jakimś czasie Igor skończył swój całości napisany po angielsku tekst. Igor: "...fanservice wannabe..." Nie myślisz, że czasem jest trochę za brutalnie? Nie lubię nie żartowliwie obrażać miłych ludzi. Russell: Kra! Igor: No racja. To mała cena w zamian za większa szansę na przeżycie. Za kilka minut idziemy, więc jeszcze ze 2 próby zróbmy. Przygotowania Jamesa: James do dyspozycji dostał kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mógł puszczać przypisany mu beat. Przygotowania Nikodema: Nikodem do dyspozycji dostał kartkę, ołówek oraz odtwarzacz, z którego mógł puszczać przypisany mu beat. Nikodem jeszcze przed wyzwaniem niezauważony na chwile uciekł z kotłowni i się przebrał więc wyglądał tak jak zwykle bardzo się ucieszył na to że wynagrodzono go ale to zadanie trochę go przerażało wpierw wysłuchał Beatu. Chłopak nigdy nie słuchał takiej muzyki więc nie wiedział nawet jak to realnie brzmi z głosem no dobra chłopak po odsłuchaniu po raz 1 zaczął wypisywać jakieś cechy Jamesa które mógłby mu wytknąć robił sobie jeszcze przerwy rysując trochę jakiś ubrań. Okularnik po wypisaniu tego wszystkiego co naprawdę zajeło mu krótko bo o Jamsie prawie nic nie wiadomo myślał najpierw żeby zrobić całość a szkalowaniu go ale teraz zrozumiał że musi dodać coś wychwalającego jego więc powypisywał parę takich przykładów. Nikodem jeszcze raz puścił ten Beat i spróbował wymyślić Tekst ale nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze miał chyba najgorszego przeciwnika Ever 'Arisha vs Nutty' Beat: Club Arisha: - 1:35 Arisha wystąpiła przed oceniających i jej przeciwniczkę. Włosy miała częściowo spięte z tylu głowy. Dziewczyna na szczęście wysłucha już po pływaniu w kotłowni, a dzięki swoim ciemnym ubraniom, które wybrała wcześniej wpasowywała się trochę w klimat beatu, który został dla niej wybrany. Brunetka dała znak swojej gotowości puszczając piosenkę i czekając na odpowiedni moment na swoje wejście... Arisha obróciła się przodem do Nutty czekając na jej kontynuację... Nutty: - 2:59 'James vs Nikodem' Beat: Hard Trap James: - 2:27 Chłopak udał się w wyznaczone miejsce. Włączył muzykę, wziął mikrofon i zaczął śpiewać w rytmie piosenki. Nie wygrasz ze mną Nikodemie Jesteś tutaj tylko cieniem To twoja gra tylko pionka A moja super ziomka Wykorzystaj swój talent jakim jest szycie Bo niedługo stracisz życie Nie zostaniesz wtedy nawet wspomnieniem To jest moim marzeniem Mówisz, że leniem jestem ja? Ale pamiętam co działo się pewnego dnia Kiedy odbywało się farbą malowanie Ty wolałeś wybrać pod prysznicem zasypianie Zbyt tchórzliwy by na drzewo się wspiąć Może mamusia powinna na rączki cię wziąć? Dobrym graczem, być nie dasz rady. Na egzekucji, zajmą się tobą gady. Już niedługo przegrasz tę grę. Uwierz mi, nie będzie żal mi cię Możesz sobie odpuścić kolego 'Wygram z tobą, były kiepski Omego Chłopak skończył śpiewać i uniósł ręce do góry Nikodem: - 3:56 Nikodem trochę zestresowany po usłyszeniu zwrotki Jamesa zaśpiewał ze swoim beatem na początku miał napisany tekst ale potem był już freestyle Nadchodzi król poddaj się kochanie bo Nikodem Laranche robi już kawałek. Może nie znasz mnie więc przedstawie się jestem już królem mody więc poddaj się Te czupirydło co ty masz na głowie człowieku kochany ja najlepszy jestem tu a ty umyj te niedomyte gary te twoje sushi z wczoraj było obleśne więc Honey więc pokaże ci jak Teraz nie widać cię ja jestem na tronie mam berło i korone Charakteru ci brak kochanie jesteś tłem Honey za miłym bycie to twój znak nie wyróżniasz się Teraz pokaże ci kto tu się wydostanie kochanie Jesli wygrasz to widzowie zrobią bunt za moje powstanie kto wyjdzie? jakiś kucharzyna czy prawdziwy król odpowiedź jest jasna już więc chyba wiemy już kto wygrał ten mecz ale trzeba to jeszcze pociagnąć żeby widownia kochała mnie ,i mnie ,i mnie ,i mnie A nie ciebie duh Ugh trzeba to ciągnąć jeszcze ten beat chyba nie skończy się tak jak moja wygrana nad tobą Baby zginiesz zaraz i tak więc co się mam na ciebie wysilać wygrana jest moja i tak twa rodzina pewnie się nawet o ciebie nie martwi bo myślą że wygrasz to no cóż są w błędzie O tak Po zaśpiewaniu chłopak się ukłonił i zszedł z sceny 'Izumi vs Igor' Beat: Halloween Izumi: - 1:58 Izumi wyszła na środek i zaczęła czytać swoje..: thumb|center|350px Na samym końcu pokazała ścięcie głowy i teatralny upadek na ziemię. Chwile tak leżała, trzęsąc nogą jakoby dziobana przez kruka. Gdy skończyła swój występ ukłoniła się i gimnastycznym ruchem pokazała na Igora, że nadeszła jego kolej. Igor: - 3:22 Chłopak był dość zestresowany swoim występem, ale on nie ma zamiaru pokazywać słabości. Oj nie. Przez cały uśmiechał się jakby był pewny siebie, a kiedy nadeszła jego kolej zaczął rapować. Every time you flap your lips is another brain cells fizzing out I swear on Agatha’s live that I will kick you out You should accept the fact that You’re the „Plain Jane” of the cast I Wouldn’t be mistaken if I call You an outcast If You was thinking that I'll let you win this, then you should thinked twice Cause It doesn't take long before I stop being nice But I’ll give You an advice AND YOU BETTER LISTEN UP! Cause I only have one thing to say: Audience would choose me over you any day Like, come on! You always act like you think no one can sees you I'll tell you a secret- Audience always cares what you do Like oh, my God, Izumi, why can't you see? With this attitude You'll never get out alive- vievers wants to watch me! Now I start to wondering Do you even really want to live, cause You don’t act like you do You plain all the time and don’t care about the spotlight on You „Hey Guys! What are You doing?” – Yeah, that will get audience love I’d give them more fun than they could ever dream off! My fame is international, I’m both hated and loved And You make from yourself a boring crap which no one knows off! I may be prideful , but I know exactly what I’m doing The world isn’t even ready for the trouble I’ll brewing In the meantime the world will forget about You. Tragedy! And when I’ll be free I will be scraming „Izumi, GG” I have sad news for You, babe When You fade to nothing, people will still screaming my name So better leave a life to someone like me You sad, pathetic fanservice wannabe Audience doesn’t love me, because my pretty face Nor for being cute japanese anime girl But, becuase I always speak my fricking mind, unlike You! Cause, no matter how cute are You and no matter how japanesse are You Viewers will never truly love You, cause You are just to unorginal Don’t show „If Mary Sue and Plain Jane have a child together” side Show them Your fun and wild side Po występie chłopak ukłonił się teatralnie i tym razem jego uśmiech pewności siebie był szczery. Był dumny ze swojego występu i, że wszystko się mu udało. 'Deidre vs Gabriella' Beat: Alternative Pop Deidre: - 1:19 Deidre spojrzała na Gabriellę, ruszając się w rytm beatu. Była mocno zestresowana, a w ręku wciąż trzymała karteczkę, na której nic nie napisała. '' '''Deidre': Yyy... Gabriella? Jesteś... t-tak słodka jak... NUTELLA! Deidre westchnęła, wiedziała, że to nie jest dobry start, ale da radę się jeszcze odkupić... Gdyby tylko potrafiła zapanować nad swoim stresem i się skupić. Deidre: Ehh... Beat wciąż grał, a Deidre stała usiłując się w niego słuchać. Na leżąco w odosobnieniu wychodziło jej to znacznie lepiej niż teraz - Gabriella i jurorzy wpatrywali się na nią, jakby miała zaraz wyzionąć ducha. Zdecydowanie nie tak sobie wyobrażała ten występ. Deidre: Czy mogłabym powtórzyć? Przepraszam, nerwy wzięły górę, ehh... za drugim razem zrobię to lepiej! Melodia jednak wciąż grała i Deidre wiedziała, co to oznacza - każdy miał tylko jedną szansę, nie ma tu miejsca na powtórki. W dodatku, jej czas dobiegał końca, miała więc ostatnią szansę, żeby się jakoś odkupić. Teraz albo nigdy. Wyrzuciła kartkę za siebie, wzięła oddech i: Deidre: hdghfgfaghfhgsghs Dziewczyna rozumiejąc co właśnie zrobiła, strzeliła facepalma i osunęła się w cień, czekając na przejęcie głosu przez rywalkę. Gabriella: - 2:54 Strefa Ekipy - Salon: Ekipa oraz Evan przeszli do salonu, skąd mogli obserwować poczynania pozostałej ósemki. W salonie było sporo jedzenia, grała muzyka... Choć miał w planie rozejrzenie się po ośrodku, to koniec końców nic mu nie wyszło. Od razu zawrócił do studia na wyniki swojego specjalnego zadania. Uradowany po wygranej poszedł do salonu. Evan: Miałem rację. *sunął delikatnie po tablicy* Nie trzeba było ich czytać wcześniej. Przyglądał się tablicy z przykazaniami, które wisiały zmieniając okazjonalnie pomieszczenie. Mając w sumie wolne zerkał od czasu do czasu na monitory oglądając na pracę innych. Evan: Ehh. *przymrużył oczy* Naprawdę wyglądam jak cheater. Zdusił to jednak samym oglądaniem jak zapiekanką czy innymi delicjami z baru. Od czasu do czasu przyglądał się ekipie, która wydawała się zajęta. Nie próbował więc sam wchodzić im w drogę. Tak mu mijał czas nie zdając sobie sprawy jak naprawdę szybko. Może dlatego, że prowadzący byli tak mili wiedząc, że woli siedzieć forever alone z kieliszkiem coli z limonką i chipsami rzuconymi w jakimś czosnkowym dipie przed ekranem. Evan: Właśnie. Chyba powinni jednak mieć. Podszedł do ekranu zdając sobie również sprawę, że jedynie widział obraz. Pewnie nie chcieli zapewnić mu takiej wygodny. Znalazł jednak słuchawki. Kiedy zdawali się wrzucać mógł przez moment posłuchać chociaż ich tworów. Nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Poza tym poznanie ewentualnych rywali to podstawia w większości gier w które lubił pogrywać mogąc dowiedzieć się czegoś co wcześniej pominą. Przynajmniej dopóki go nie wygonią z pomieszczenia na wspólne ogłaszanie wyników. Strefa ekipy - Centrum dowodzenia Miejsce w którym kontrolowane były wszystkie wyzwania do tej pory. Stolik, biurko, dobrze wyposażona mini kuchnia, nowoczesne fotele i przede wszystkim masa ekranów. Colt siedział przed jednym z nim paląc swojego papierosa, narzekając coś pod nosem, że lepiej mu było w biurze. '' '''Lucy': A marudzisz, zawsze marudzisz. *mruknęła brunetka siedząca przy stoliku, popijając gorące kakao* Do pomieszczenia wszedł Jasper, który chciał się dokładniej przyjrzeć poczynaniom zawodników. Zatrzymał się przed jednym z ekranów. Jasper: '''Już chyba w salonie więcej się dzieje, mimo że prawie nikogo tam nie ma... '''Lucy: Wszędzie tłumy ostatnio. *zaśmiała się kpiąco* Może przynajmniej tutaj coś się będzie działo? Mamy przewagę liczebną nad salonem. *uśmiechnęła się pod nosem* Wpadłeś pooglądać jak zawodnicy się opierdzielają? *spojrzała na niego zaintrygowana* Jasper: Niebawem ta przewaga się powiększy, gdy Jessie skończy wyjadać stamtąd ciastka... *zerknął na Lucy* Tak, widzę, że dobrze sobie radzą w tym "nicnierobieniu". Uśmiechnął się. Do centrum wszedł również Flynn, który szwendał się po więzieniu. W końcu postanowił zakotwiczyć w centrum dowodzenia. Flynn: Czy to pierwszy raz? Zapytał ironicznie, słysząc odpowiedź jednej z osób. Dostrzegł w progu Colta ignorującego innych, Lucy oraz Jaspera. Na widok tego ostatniego wewnętrznie westchnął. Flynn: Oh, its you. *mruknął w myślach* Jasper odwrócił się w stronę Flynna, gdy usłyszał jego pytanie. Jego uśmiech od razu zniknął z twarzy. Jasper: 'Zdaje się, że mają już w tym wprawę... ''Przez moment przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. '''Flynn: No pewnie, dwoje już życia straciło, a trzeciej wisi na włosku. *zerknął na monitor z Deidre* Kwestia czasu aż Agatha będzie miała kolejną robotę. *wzruszył ramionami* Przyjrzał się dokładniej innym monitorom. Po szybciej analizie westchnął i nie odzywając się zajął miejsce na jednym z fotelów. Jasper powędrował wzrokiem za Flynnem, a następnie oparł się o ścianę obok kilku monitorów. Lucy i Colt przez moment byli trochę zajęci swoimi sprawami, więc nastała nieco niezręczna cisza. Jasper westchnął i postanowił chwilowo zapomnieć o swojej niechęci do Flynna. Jasper: 'Tak swoją drogą, to u Agathy wszystko w porządku? Już jakiś czas jej nie widziałem... ''Pytanie Jaspera trochę go zaskoczyło. Tak naprawdę odpowiedź powinna być oczywista... tyle tylko czy mogła taka być? '''Flynn: Jakoś jej się żyje. *westchnął* Pewnie właśnie kuje czyjeś ciało szpilkami. Stan białowłosej był poważniejszy niż mogłoby się wydawać. Jej zachowanie od początku programu... delikatnie mówiąc zmieniło się. Nie do końca zachowywała się tak jak miała w zwyczaju... coś się zadziało, Flynn wolał otwarcie o tym nie wspominać. Lucy słysząc rozmowę o Agathcie natychmiastowo ruszyła pomiędzy chłopaków, jednego z nich objęła swoim ramieniem, a był to Flynn. '' '''Lucy': Uuu... *powiedziała zmartwionym tonem* Jakoś? Niepokojąco rzadko ją tu widać... *mruknęła, robiąc smutną minkę* Jasper: 'Racja... ''Pokiwał wolno głową obserwując Lucy i Flynna. '''Flynn: Zapewne jest czymś zajęta. *wzruszył ramionami* Nie siedzę z nią 24/7. *zerknął na Lucy* Niedługo pewnie się zjawi, jak zgłodnieje. *dodał* Jego ostatnie słowa miały dużo głębsze znaczenie niż mogłoby się wydawać, ale Lucy już pewnie to wiedziała. Ta jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. '' '''Lucy': Siedzę tutaj z samymi facetami. *przeszedł ją dreszcz* Huh. *mruknęła* Odeszła kawałek do jednego z monitorów. ''Słysząc wypowiedź brunetki bliżej podszedł również Colt. '''Colt': To chyba dobrze panowie, że jest nas tutaj więcej, co? Rozumiem, że wy nie...no ten *wskazał oczami na paczkę fajek w jednej z rąk* Jasper zerknął na paczkę papierosów, a potem wrócił wzrokiem do Colta. Jasper: 'Nie, ja nie palę. W końcu nie wypada komuś takiemu jak ja. ''Uśmiechnął się lekko. '''Flynn: Gdybym palił to z chęcią. *wzruszył ramionami* Jess powinna niedługo tutaj przyjść. *zerknął kątem oka na Lucy* Colt: Nie przystoi? *podniósł wymownie brew do góry* Ja myślałem, że ten tytuł to masz tak od czapy. *zaśmiał się niedbale* Jak sobie chcecie, więcej dla mnie *wyszczerzył zęby* Lucy: Mam nadzieję. Chociaż to i tak lepsze niż dym papierosowy. *odparła, siadając przy stoliku* Jasper nieco się zakłopotał słysząc odpowiedź Colta. Jasper: 'Oczywiście, że nie! Dlaczego w ogóle tak pomyślałeś... ''Zaśmiał się nerwowo. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że Flynn wspomniał o Jess. Zwrócił się do niego z podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. '''Jasper: '''Zaraz, skąd to wiesz? Zdążyłeś się z nią zobaczyć po tym jak z salonu przyszedłem tutaj? '''Flynn: Mam takie przeczucie. Zwykle się nie mylę. *założył ręce* Colt: *założył dłoń na dłoń i przyglądał się Jasperowi* Coś kręcisz ziom. *mruknął* Już ja się dowiem. Lucy uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl o przybyciu kolejnej dziewczyny z ekipy. Lucy: Zazdrosny jesteś o siostrę, że mogła się z nim widzieć? Coś mnie ewidentnie ominęło... Jasper zaczął nerwowo wędrować wzrokiem po całej trójce. Jasper: 'Wcale nic nie "kręcę"... I nie jestem zazdrosny! ''W tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia weszła Jessamine. Stanęła obok Jaspera. 'Jessamine: '''O co znowu jesteś zazdrosny? '''Jasper: '''O nic... '''Jessamine: '''Jasne... *przewróciła oczami* Wiecie może kim jest ten chłopak, który kręci się po salonie? Nie widziałam go tutaj wcześniej... ''Ostatnio niezbyt interesowała się tym, co się wokół dzieje, więc nie była pewna, kim jest Evan i co tutaj robi. '''Flynn: Śpieszę z odpowiedzią. Wtrącił się Jasperowi, który ewidentnie chciał odpowiedzieć. Flynn: Najnowszy uczestnik, w sumie całkiem nieźle wystartował. *kiwnął głową z uznaniem* Nastała chwila ciszy. Flynn: I Jasper jest zazdrosny. *dodał, uśmiechając się pod nosem* Colt: Jakiś frajer, który dołączył do gry i na razie zbiera same laury. *wzruszył ramionami* Kolejny pomiot, który będzie mógł zginąć z naszych rąk. *zatarł dłonie i odpalił papierosa* Lucy podeszła i zrobiła "puci puci" w policzki Jasperowi. '' '''Lucy': Ktoś ci mówił, że uroczo się kłopoczesz? :3 *spojrzał na Jessamine* Prawdopodobnie o Flynna. *zachichotała* Jessamine pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Jessamine: 'To wiele wyjaśnia... I nie mam tutaj na myśli jedynie tego nowego uczestnika. ''Spojrzała wymownie na Jaspera. On tymczasem stał się jeszcze bardziej zakłopotany, gdy Lucy do niego podeszła. 'Jasper: '''N-nie wiem o czym mówisz... ''Flynn wywrócił oczyma, wykonał obrót na fotelu. '''Flynn: Nie wiem dlaczego wciąż zaprzeczasz. Przecież twoja mimika twarzy wszystko zdradza. *wzdycha* Wygląda to tak jakbym miał Ci Jessamine zabrać, zamknąć w wysokiej wieży i nie wypuszczać aż znajdzie księcia z bajki... oh wait, życie to nie Shrek. *złapał się za głowę, udając zaskoczenie* Colt spojrzał na Flynna, po czym wypuścił dym w przeciwnym kierunku. Colt: Biorąc pod uwagę, że uznaje się za ród królewski, to myslisz, że życie to nie bajka? *Powiedział opierając się o blat* Prowadząca uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy Jasper jeszcze bardziej pogrązał się w swoim zakłopotaniu. Lucy: Jaki słodziak! *powiedziała podekscytowana, nie puszczając go* Musisz mieć z nim sporo frajdy, co Jess? *zapytała* Jessamine uśmiechnęła się. Jessamine: 'Tak, potrafi być uroczy, gdy nie jest irytujący. ''Poklepała lekko Jaspera po głowie. Chłopak odsunął się od dziewczyn. 'Jasper: '''Już wystarczy! ''Podszedł do Flynna. '''Jasper: '''Szczerze nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdybyś zrobił to wszystko po to, żeby potem stać się jej "księciem"... I tak, może jestem trochę zazdrosny, zadowoleni? '''Flynn: Jeszcze jak. "Przesunął" chłopaka ręką, gdyż ten zasłaniał mu widok na Lucy, Jess i Colta. Flynn: Życie to nie bajka, masz pełno dowodów wokoło ziom. *mruknął odpowiadając po dłuższej chwili piromanowi* Zamyślił się. Flynn: Książę Flynn i Księżniczka Jessamine, jak uroczo to brzmi... *mruknął pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie jakby to było* Colt: Nigdzie nie mówiłem, że życie to bajka. *powiedział z przękasem* Stwierdziłem jedynie, ze to on może tak odczuwać. *dodał* Jasper posłał Flynnowi wrogie spojrzenie. Jasper: 'Myślisz, że jak celowo robisz mi na złość, to jesteś zabawny? ''Jessamine podeszła nieco bliżej. 'Jessamine: '''A ja się zgadzam z Flynnem, że to rzeczywiście zabrzmiało dosyć uroczo. *uśmiechnęła się lekko* '''Jasper: '''Słucham? Chyba nie powiedziałaś tego na poważnie? '''Jessamine: '''Czy wyglądam, jakbym żartowała? Nie sądzę. *odparła nadal się uśmiechając* ''Blondyn wypuścił powietrze z ust. '''Flynn: O ile mnie pamięć nie myli to ty masz ze mną od początku jakiś problem. Mam w życiu ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż uprzykrzać Ci życie. *wywrócił oczyma* Z resztą wygląda to tak jakbyś sam szukał problemu. Weź wyluzuj. Postanowił ignorować dalej chłopaka, który powoli zaczął go denerwować. Skupił swoje spojrzenie na pozostałych. Flynn: Ta, cokolwiek powiesz. *mruknął w kierunku Colta* Uśmiechnął się do Jess. Flynn: Nadajemy na podobnych falach. *zaśmiał się* Jasper w sumie nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, bo jednak był trochę świadomy tego, że to on zazwyczaj zaczyna kłótnie z Flynnem. Jasper: 'Wcale nie szukam problemów... One same się znajdują. *odpowiedział z lekkim przekąsem w stronę Flynna* ''Zwrócił też uwagę na wcześniejszy komentarz Colta. 'Jasper: '''Nie twierdzę, że moje życie to bajka. A zwłaszcza nie w takim miejscu... '''Jessamine: '''Racja, niestety nie żyjemy w bajce. ''Spojrzała na Flynna i odwzajemniła uśmiech. 'Jessamine: '''W tej kwestii nie ma żadnych wątpliwości! Wyniki: ''Na monitorze wyświetliła się tablica z wynikami, jednocześnie do pomieszczenia wszedł Flynn. Był… chłodny. Najwidoczniej jego nastrój nie był najlepszy, ciekawe co mogło wywołać taką nagłą zmianę samopoczucia? Pojawił się z nim również Evan, który od razu został poproszony o ustawienie się na prawo od Flynna. '''Flynn: Tak więc… po analizie tego co zaprezentowaliście… tak prezentują się wyniki. ARISHA VS NUTTY Flynn: Wynik oczywisty, twoja przeciwniczka zamilkła niczym trup. *wzruszył ramionami* Osobiście jednak bardzo spodobały mi się twoje trafne uwagi w kierunku wiewióry jak i samo dobranie słów. No i co najważniejsze, dostałyście najtrudniejszy beat. To, że zdołałaś mnie urzec jest naprawdę… imponujące. Well done Arisha, you’re safe. Uśmiechnął się i nakazał dziewczynie stanąć obok Evana, prawdopodobnie grona bezpiecznych. Flynn: Shame of you, Nutty. Ster na lewo, już. *warknął* Wiewiórka kompletnie nieprzejęta stanęła po lewej stronie. JAMES VS NIKODEM Flynn: Przyznam się, że w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniczek… tutaj musiałem się porządnie zastanowić. Z jednej strony mamy Jamesa, który mocno ukąsił swojego przeciwnika, tylko tak trochę nie mogłem złapać u niego poczucia rytmu. Po drugiej stronie Nikodem, który zmieścił się idealnie z tekstem w czasie, ale sam tekst już taki dobry nie był. Przyjął myślącą pozę, chłopacy spoglądali na niego błagalnie. Flynn: Zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. *westchnął* Uważam, że w tej rywalizacji wypadł lepiej James. James zadowolony udał się na prawo do Arishy i Evana, Nikodem zawiedziony stanął obok Nutty. DEIDRE VS GABRIELLA Chłopak stał z założonymi rękoma. Był wyraźnie niezadowolony z pracy obu dziewczyn. Flynn: Musiałbym powiedzieć, że głęboko się zawiodłem i strasznie mi przykro, że tak podeszłyście do tego zadania. Musiałbym dodać, że strasznie nie dbacie o swoje cenne jak mniemam życia, które możecie przecież na każdym kroku stracić. Westchnął ciężko, wypuszczając powietrze. Założył ręce i dość „morderczym” jak na siebie spojrzeniem wbił się w obie panie. Flynn: Nie powiem. I don’t give a fuck. *wzruszył ramionami* Nie ja się powinienem zamartwiać, obie na lewo. *wskazał ręką* Dziewczyny, raczej nie zaskoczone udały się do swoich „przegranych” kolegów. IZUMI VS IGOR Flynn zastanawiał się chwilę. Izumi i Igor spoglądali na niego w skupieniu. Po dłuższej jednak chwili jedno z nich nie wytrzymało, a konkretniej to mały ktoś…' '''Russell:' Kra! Flynn pokręcił głową, wybudzając się ze swojego zamyślenia. Po chwili zaczął klaskać, zebranie niezbyt wiedzieli o co mu się rozchodzi. Flynn: Gratuluję! To było coś na co czekałem od początku tego zadania! Dobre argumenty, soczyste przyrównania, jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem. Wyszedł do Japonki i Polaka, wyciągnął do nich dłonie. Flynn: Mógłbym się jeszcze tutaj nad wami rozpuszczać, ale nie ma to raczej sensu. Oboje jesteście bezpieczni, niesamowity performance. *kiwnął głową* Izumi, Igor i Russell szczęśliwi udali się do „loży” zwycięzców. Flynn zwrócił się ku obu grupkom. Flynn: Tak więc osoby, które wygrały swoje starcia, w bardziej lub mniej męczący sposób są bezpieczne na dzisiejszej ceremonii. Wiwat „zwycięzców”. Flynn: Natomiast z powodu wysokiej ignorancji damskiego towarzystwa adoracji oświadczam, że jesteście dzisiaj zagrożone. *przejechał palcem po szyi, sugerując śmierć* Nikodem, ty dzisiaj również… Chłopak posmutniał, jednocześnie poczuł na sobie, gdzieś w budynku wzrok Agathy… Flynn: …jesteś bezpieczny. *wskazał ręką w kierunku zwycięzców* Chłopak momentalnie ucieszył się, że jego życie nie jest zagrożone i pobiegł cieszyć się ze zwycięzcami. Flynn: Liczę, że macie dobre stosunki ze zwycięzcami, przydadzą się wam… *zmierzył wzrokiem trzy damy* Po tych słowach Flynn zaprosił wszystkich na ceremonię, uprzednio pozwalając oddać im głosy. Ceremonia: Dziewiątka uczestników zjechała windą do podziemi. Następnie ustawili się w okręgu przy dziewięciu stanowiskach. Za ich plecami pojawiły się kraty uniemożliwiające ucieczkę. Na środku sali znajdował się Flynn, obok niego… nie było nikogo, co zaskakujące. Flynn: Nie będę przedłużał, prawo do obrony wam się najzwyczajniej nie należy. *mruknął* Zagrożone dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie, nie były zbytnio zadowolone z odebranego im prawa. Kurczę, zupełnie jak… seksizm? :3 Flynn: Wszyscy, no prawie, oddaliście swoje głosy i już za chwilę poznamy które z was pożegna się z programem. Wcisnął jakiś przycisk na swoim siedzisku, rozpoczęło się odliczanie niczym w losowaniu człowieka w Milionerach. Światełka migały kolejno nad Deidre, Nutty i Gabriellą… ostatecznie zatrzymały się na dwóch z nich, jedna pozostała nieoświetlona. Flynn: Więc tak… uuu. Chyba komuś podpadłyście dziewczyny, co? *uśmiechnął się wrednie* Na ekranach ich stanowisk wyświetlały się liczby głosów oraz osoby, które na nie głosowały. Flynn: Wynik jest jasny… czas się żegnać! Jedna z dziewczyn została wyciągnęła ze swojego stanowiska i zniknęła za ścianami „sądu”. Flynn: Dla ciebie… mam coś specjalnego. *zaśmiał się wrednie, zmierzył wzrokiem pozostałe dwie dziewczyny* W ciemności rozlegały się krzyki przerażonej dziewczyny, właściwie to można to nazwać histerycznym wyciem na wszystkich tylko nie na siebie. Dziewczyna została rzucona na ziemię, poczuła ból w lewej ręce, na którą niefortunnie upadła. ???: HOW DARE YOU! *krzyknęła, brzmiąc jak Greta* Po chwili poczuła, jak ktoś albo coś, krępuje jej nogi, następnie ręce, potem usta… ???: Nie poz-! *nie zdołała dokończyć* Wokoło roznosiły się szmery, nie tylko przedmiotów ale również i ludzkie. Szczególnie te drugie, były coraz bardziej donośne, jakby nieco dla niej znajome. Poczuła jak coś unosi ją w powietrze, a następnie ponownie stawia. Poczuła na plecach jakiś materiał, zaczęli ją do niego przywiązywać. Momentalnie rozbłysło światło, reflektor początkowo oświetlał tylko związaną dziewczynę, po chwili zapaliły się kolejne, kolejne i kolejne… nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widziała. Przed nią znajdował się tłum ludzi, wyglądali na prawdziwych, chociaż równie dobrze mogli być tylko hologramami wygenerowanymi przez ekipę. ???: Precz z kłamcami! W tłumie rozniósł się znajomy głos, dziewczyna zaczęła się rozglądać. Nie miała jednak wciąż pewności czy to co widzi jest prawdą. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz… była zdecydowanie wyżej od pozostałych, co zaczęło ją zastanawiać. Wtedy TO zobaczyła… Z tłumu wyszła niziutka postać, ubrana w tradycyjnych wiktoriańskich ubraniach, dominowała czerń. 400px Podniosła główkę, wyglądała bardzo poważnie, przyglądała się pustym wzrokiem związanej dziewczynie. Dłonie miała schowane za plecami, jednakże wraz z podniesieniem głowy one również wróciły do normalnej postawy. W lewej trzymała butelkę z jakimś materiałem w środku, w prawej trzymała zapalniczkę… uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko, zbliżając zapalniczkę do butelki. Wtedy do niej dotarło. Była skrępowana, przywiązana do wielkiego drewnianego bala, pod jej stopami formowała się sterta gałęzi i mniejszych gałązek. Dziki tłum, który najwidoczniej wzbierał na gniewie wyciągnął wielki transparent, na którym widniał jej wygląd przekreślony wielkim X. To była jej twarz, ona sama… Flynn: Time to Die, Gabriella! *zaśmiał się złowieszczo, jak nie na niego przystało* Słowa te zadziałały niczym płachta na byka na tłum. Momentalnie w stronę dziewczyny poleciało kilka wideł, pomidorów czy pomarańczy, dostała nawet kilkoma w twarz. Teraz przynajmniej miała pewność, że byli oni raczej prawdziwi. Stojąca przed tłumem dziewczynka, na którą przeniosło się spojrzenie Gabi zaczęła wyglądać zadziwiająco znajomo w jej oczach. No tak… przecież to była ona. Agatha: How dare you. *prychnęła* Jednym ruchem podpaliła materiał w butelce, otwartą zapalniczkę rzuciła prosto w stertę gałęzi. Ogień momentalnie zaczął je trawić. Była to zapalniczka na benzynę, tym większy problem dla „wiedźmy”. Siła ognia zaczęła wzrastać, tłum rzucał owocami, robiło się naprawdę gorąco. Pod wpływem temperatury taśma na twarzy puściła, odrywając jej kawałek skóry. Dziewczyna krzyknęła przeraźliwie. Gabriella: NIEEE!!! JAK WY ŚMIECIE! NIE MOŻECIE!!! JAK WY MNIE TRAKTUJECIE!!! PRAWA KOBIET!!!- *oberwała w twarz pomidorem* Tłum zaczął coraz głośniej skandować „Zdrajca! Kłamca!” Agatha przyglądała się dziewczynie z zażenowaniem, nie miała zamiaru dłużej ciągnąć tego żałosnego teatrzyku kukiełek. Agatha: System Call. Generate Burst Element… Podniosła dłoń z butelką w górę, zamachnęła się… Agatha: …Molotov cocktail. *mruknęła chłodno* ...rzuciła butelką w płonącą dziewczynę, trafiła ją prosto w twarz. Dziewczyna momentalnie objęła się ogniem, jedyne co było widać to jej krzyki, ponieważ ciało było kompletnie niewidoczne. Ciało? Topniało jak się patrzy, krzyki też po chwili ustały, ogień trawił ją w mgnieniu oka. Tłum skandował, ogień trafił, Agatha się przyglądała… bala drewna przewróciła się do przodu, przygniatając to co zostało z Gabrielli. Ogień momentalnie został rozproszony, wyrzucając w powietrze miliony małych złocistych kuleczek, które unosiły się ku górze. Po chwili ogień zaniknął, trawiąc wszystko co tylko mógł. Agatha podeszła bliżej zwęglonych szczątek drewna, przykucnęła. Agatha: Nie zostało nic… *przybrała poważną minę* HAHAHAHA! *roześmiała się histerycznie, po czym odeszła od szczątek* Tłum zniknął, jak się okazało był sztuczny. Ekran powrócił do pomieszczenia sali rozpraw. Uczestnicy nie wyglądali na specjalnie przejętych, może oprócz Deidre i Nutty, które odetchnęły głęboko że ominął je taki los. Flynn: To tyle na dziś. *mruknął, znikając pod ziemią* Wszyscy pozostali zaczęli się rozchodzić. Na ekranach pozostały jednak wyniki głosowania, które po chwili zniknęły. Deidre – 3 głosy; Arisha, Igor, Nikodem Nutty – 1 głos; Gabriella Gabriella – 4 głosy; Deidre, Izumi, Evan, James Nie głosowała: Nutty Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki